


Who Are You and What Have You Done With Poe Dameron?

by Olpgurl



Series: Perfectly Arranged [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Outdoor Sex, POV Rey (Star Wars), Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olpgurl/pseuds/Olpgurl
Summary: Three months before the wedding, Kes decides they need to have an engagement party to introduce Rey to the nobility of Yavin. Too bad her and Poe decide they need let off some tension. Halfway though.





	Who Are You and What Have You Done With Poe Dameron?

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a break from Damerey Week so update woo!!!

“You know,” Poe said casually as he walked in, “the tub is one place we haven’t christened yet.”

“You know,” she replied with a flick of the bubbles in her bath, “most people knock before walking into a bathroom with the door closed.”

He gave a shrug before moving to sit on the side on the large tub. “It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked,” he said. “Like a lot. More like every inch. Plus I really need to get cleaned up.”

She could feel herself blushing. Did he have to be so damn blunt all the time? He removed his uniform, throwing it on the floor. Poe really had no shame, not that she would complain when it meant he was on display. He made a scooting motion with his hand before climbing in behind her. She snuggled up against his chest, giving a sigh when he gave her a quick kiss on the neck. 

“Don’t get any ideas, we don’t have time before the party,” she warned. “Rose would not be happy if you disrupted her beauty schedule.”

She felt the chuckle against her back. “Do I even want to know what the hell that means?” he asked. 

“I’ll let you know when I find out,” she answered. 

They managed to get clean. And somehow keep their hands (mostly) to themselves. And then the pain began. She’d always just worn a nice dress, put her hair up in a bun, a touch of lipstick and it was good but that just made Rose’s eyes widen and make some weird screeching sound. That would not do for this party, not at all according to Rose. 

She wasn’t exactly sure how it took two hours to make her look almost exactly the same as she had when they had started. Sure her hair was up in a more complicated style than usual and she was wearing makeup but she didn’t look all that different. The dress was something she wouldn’t have ever chosen for herself but she had to admit, Rose had amazing taste. She had coordinated with B.B., so both her and Poe would look together without matching. She honestly hadn’t even been aware this was a thing but she just received the usual odd look from Rose and the woman carried on. 

She was finally deemed ready, and was shooed off from the torture chamber that was usually her dressing room. Poe was waiting, standing in their bedroom most likely to avoid putting any creases in the suit he was wearing. Did the man always have to look this good? The suit looked like it had been made to fit him perfectly (it most likely had been but that was besides the point) and showed off all of her favourite features perfectly. She was going to make sure B.B. got a raise. 

He gave her a slow smile when he noticed her entrance, walking (stalking more like it) towards her. He stopped directly in front of her, leaning forward only to pull back startled from the screech behind her. 

“No touching!” Rose demanded. “Nothing above the shoulders until the party’s started. I’m not letting you ruin my makeup job.” She paused for a moment. “Your highness,” she said as an afterthought. 

Poe smirked at Rose before grabbing her hand to kiss that instead. “You look gorgeous sweetheart,” he said once he’d released her hand. “You always do but I wouldn’t want to hurt Rose’s feelings.”

“I don’t have feelings,” she replied. “Now let’s finish things up and go to this vault, there’s no way you’re going to listen to my no touching rule for long.”

Poe shrugged before turning to leave their suite. Rose seemed happy to follow him, so she tagged along. She had no idea what the hell they were talking about. He lead them down the hall to a door that she basically ignored since she had moved to the palace. Neither Poe or Kes seemed to pay it any mind and it had been locked the time she had explored on her own so she had just assumed it was a storage room. Poe had the key and she found herself staring at a heavy metal door nestled in behind it. He keyed in a code and the door opened, revealing a room full of assorted jewelry. Different shelves lined the upper walls with crowns and tiaras while the lower walls contained multiple drawers. She pulled out the closest one, finding a velvet lined bottom and a matching set with necklace, earrings, bracelets and rings all with the biggest emeralds she’d ever seen. 

“Nice,” Rose said, peeking over her shoulder. “Those don’t go with your dress though. Got any rubies?”

“Probably,” he replied from the other side of the room. “I only know where the watches and cuff links are, you might have to hunt.”

Rose seemed perfectly happy to do so, opening drawers at random. She walked over to Poe, he seemed to at least have been telling the truth as he looked over the contents of another drawer. He chose a watch and shut the drawer before putting it on. “You don’t want to help Rose?” he asked distractedly. 

She shook her head. “I’m not exactly a jewelry kind of person,” she replied. “I wouldn’t know what to pick.”

“Well you’re going to have to get used to some jewelry,” he replied apologetically. “I got yelled at earlier for forgetting something kinda vital to the whole engagement thing.”

He walked over to another set of drawers, pulling out the top one. “I should have done this months ago according to dad,” he said pulling her closer. “So see any you like?”

She looked down at the contents. The drawer was full of rings of various types of stone but the majority seemed to be diamonds. Very large ones. It hit her suddenly, they were all engagement rings. She really hadn’t bothered much with jewelry, it had always seemed like a waste of money back home but it would be expected of her here. She glanced over the contents, none of them were something she would want to wear on a daily basis for the rest of her life. Or even once. But Poe or more likely Kes was right, she would need something by tonight, it was sort of their engagement party after all. She was spared making a decision by Rose calling her over. 

Rose had found a set of rubies that would work with the dress. It only took a few minutes to add the final touches. Poe was still waiting for her and Rose seemed to know it was a good time to make her exit. She had been invited to go too, so she made her excuses and left to get herself ready. 

He waited for the door to shut. “You hate all of them don’t you?” he laughed. 

She could feel her face scrunch up. “Yes?” she said hesitantly, the word sounding more like a question. 

“Thank fuck,” he breathed, opening the drawer underneath. “Those are the rings of shame, it’s almost a family joke. My dad said it was how we weed out the gold diggers.”

She felt nothing but relief at that. The second drawer still contained rings but they were far smaller. There were several that were still too extravagant for her taste but most seemed to be plain bands with a single stone or smaller stones made to look like one. She settled on a silver band with smaller single stone. It was probably the simplest one there but it was something she wouldn’t feel guilty about wearing. She picked it up and was about to put it on when Poe stopped her. She looked up at him in confusion but he just smiled before taking it from her. 

“If you’re picking this one, I have to do this right,” he said as he dropped to one knee. 

“What are you doing?” she hissed at him. “We’ve been engaged for months already!”

“Doesn’t mean I still can’t do this properly,” he replied before taking her left hand. “So, Rey Skywalker, will you make me ridiculously happy and marry me?”

“You know I’m really tempted to say no right now,” she said in embarrassment. 

“Go ahead,” he laughed. “It’ll make for a hell of a party if I walk in and tell everyone the engagement is off. The entertainment value alone is worth it.”

“Now I have to say yes,” she replied. “Ruining your fun is my favourite thing to do.”

“I’m taking that as a yes then,” he said as he slid the ring on. “Now you’re officially stuck with me.”

“I’ve been stuck with you for three months already,” she grinned. “Snoring and terrible jokes and all the rest.”

“By the rest you mean the best orgasms of your life so still a compliment,” he smirked at her. 

“And I hate you,” she said in reply. It was almost becoming a reflex to say that to him. 

“No you don’t,” he said as grinned at her. “So let’s show Kes that now so we can get the crying over with.”

“Why would there be crying?” she asked in confusion. “I thought this was his idea.”

“Oh it was,” he replied as he took her ringed hand in his. “You picked my mom’s engagement ring, he’s going to completely lose it.”

Poe was right of course, Kes began sobbing when he was showed the ring. He went on his usual tangent, beautiful babies, which they studiously ignored. The king managed to collect himself in time, the guests were arriving. She was nervous, holding Poe’s hand tightly. It was technically their engagement party but the real purpose was to have her meet the nobility. And have them meet their future Queen. Poe was completely calm about the event but they’d known him since he was a child. She was going to be the one on display, something she’d never really had to deal with before. She’d met a few members but they were Poe’s friends and it was their parents she needed to impress. 

So she felt completely out of her element, worrying about how she would seem to outsiders for the first time in her life. It turned out completely opposite of her expectations. She ended up having to really do nothing more than listen as her fiancé managed to yet again surprise her. Gone was the usual crude, say whatever came to his mind Poe and he was somehow replaced with a smooth talking, completely charming, utterly charismatic stranger. She spent the first half of the night staring at him, trying to hide her complete bewilderment. She was sure everyone she had met thought she was a complete moron. She managed to nod and smile on occasion but she had lost her ability to speak. Poe simply kept up the conversation for both of them, hand firmly on her back as she stared at him. The stream of congratulations finally stopped giving them a few moments of peace. She finally broke out of her stupor and rounded on him. 

“Who are you and where the fuck is Poe Dameron?” she questioned in a low voice. 

He nearly spit out the champagne he was trying to drink. “What?” he managed to answer after a small coughing fit. 

“You haven’t sworn once. Not once tonight,” she said in confusion. “You’re all smiling and happy and how are you to everyone. It’s fucking creepy!”

He looked at her for a moment before he brought his head back and laughed. “Well what did you think I was going to do?” he asked in amusement. “Talk shit all night and then pull you outside for a quickie?”

“Yes!” she replied. 

“It’s not my fault you didn’t believe me,” he said as he pulled her closer. “I told you I learned all the diplomatic crap, I just don’t use it usually. I can act like a civilized adult when I need to Rey. If I’m going to be King, I do need the nobility to think I’m a rational person or I’d get the boot. Can you imagine if they thought I’d walk up to the Queen of like Naboo and said something like ‘Hey kid, let’s do some fucking trade?’ The ones who actually know me well enough realize I’m not stupid, the ones who don’t get the overly polite crap. That’s all that was.”

“So you’re saying I just acted like an idiot in front of several people who don’t know you that well,” she replied in disgust. “Wonderful.”

“You didn’t act like an idiot, you were just quiet. They probably just think you’re shy,” he said reassuringly. “At least I know why you kept staring at me all night. Kinda admit I was half tempted to go for a quickie, thought it might get you to relax a little.”

She had to bite her lip, the thought of sneaking outside was tempting. All of these people were here to see them, disappearing under their noses for a few minutes to do something they really shouldn’t do was kind of a turn on. She glanced back at Poe’s face, he was staring back at her. He gave her a smirk before pulling her closer, making it very easy to notice a certain problem he seemed to be suffering from all of the sudden. 

She managed to grin. “Well you can’t have that problem happening in a crowded room full of people, I wouldn’t want the nobility to give you the boot,” she teased. “I guess I need to be a good fiancée and help you out with your little problem.”

“Nothing little about it sweetheart,” he whispered in her ear. “You of all people know it too.”

He gave a quick scan of the room, before deciding it must be okay to make their escape. He kept her in front of him slightly, guiding her with a hand on her back. He kept their walk slow, taking a moment to talk to a few people on the balcony outside the room they had been in. Keeping her firmly in front of him of course. She had no idea how he could carry on a conversation, she just wanted to grab his hand and find some dark corner of the garden.

He finally gave her another nudge, heading towards the stairs that lead to the grounds. There were fewer people down here so he took her hand and lead her towards wherever they were going. He walked towards a hedge, finally stopping at a gate, mostly hidden by the thick branches. The door hadn’t been used in some time, it gave a loud squeak when he pushed it open. They both paused, waiting to see if the noise would bring anyone to their spot. He pulled her inside after a moment, shutting the door much slower. 

The night reminded her of the one she actually met him, moon barely visible and her ability to see almost nonexistent. Unlike the first time, the broad shadowed figure wasn’t a scary unfamiliar man who might try and stop her from gaining her freedom, but he was now one of her biggest comforts. He walked towards her slowly, her mind already knowing there was a smirk on his face even if she couldn’t see it. With a quick apology to Rose, she leaned in to kiss him. He walked them both towards something, stopping when her hand encountered something cold and hard. She pulled away from him, trying to feel what she had hit. 

“Table,” he said kissing her shoulder. 

She debated just sitting on the top but it probably hadn’t been touched in years if the door was any indication. She placed both hands on the edge, leaning forward slightly before looking over her shoulder. 

Poe gave a soft groan. “People think I’m the bad influence,” he said in her ear after pressing his chest into her back. 

She rocked her hips back into him. “Shut up,” she moaned. “We can’t be gone long.”

He pulled the back of her dress up over her hips and pushed the stupid thong Rose had insisted she needed to wear down, glad to be rid of the uncomfortable thing. She stifled the moan that bubbled up when he pushed two fingers into her, the noises of the party still audible from their spot. He pulled his fingers out quickly, the sound of his zipper loud to her ears. He pushed his cock in slowly, pressing back up against her. This really would be a quickie, the thought of them getting caught was turning her on more than she thought possible. Having one hand kneading her breast as the other dipped between her legs didn’t hurt either. She rocked back against him, trying to get him to speed up. He took the hint, hips canting faster. She kept the breathy moans as quiet as she could but the feel of him nibbling on her earlobe was the final straw. She let out a soft curse as she came, gripping the table as hard as she could. His hands moved to her hips as he thrusted quickly, trying to reach his own orgasm. She felt him sag against her back, breathing heavily against her shoulder. 

“Fuck, we needed that I think,” he chuckled as he pulled out. “There’s no way we aren’t getting busted though.”

She pulled the thong off, wiping herself clean with it. “Can we sneak to our room?” she asked. “Or at least find a washroom.”

He gave her a quick peck, her lipstick had to be toast anyways. “Might as well try,” he replied. 

They did manage to get to their rooms unnoticed, this was Poe’s home after all. What they hadn’t expected was Rose and B.B. were already there waiting for them. “You’re both so predictable,” she deadpanned, leading her back to the dressing room. 

A few minutes later, the four of them reentered the party, looking completely respectable. She really did need to talk to Poe about giving them both raises, they had earned it for putting up with their ‘honeymoon phase sex addiction’ as Rose called it. Kes gave them a warning look but other than that, no one seemed to have noticed the much longer than anticipated absence. The rest of the evening went far smoother as far as she was concerned. She was able to hold a conversation with the people she was introduced to and was far less surprised by the smooth talking Poe Dameron beside her. 

The party seemed to go on for hours longer, and she drank more that she was used to. She was surprised to wake up closer to lunch time. Poe was nowhere to be found and his cell was still on his bedside table. She rose from the bed after taking some of the pills left for her minor headache and cleaned herself up. He still wasn’t back so she dressed and headed down to lunch. She found both the Dameron men already there. 

Poe gave her a smile when he saw her. “Feeling alright?” he asked.

She gave a slight nod, instantly regretting it. “Maybe not,” she answered. 

“Then I guess I have to save the lecture for tomorrow,” Kes interjected. “There will be no sneaking away during the wedding reception you two. I’m just glad your father couldn’t make it last night or there was no way you wouldn’t have been caught.”


End file.
